Rawk, Shock, and a Barrel
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: Mornings in Glitzville have always been weird, but this one takes the poisoned cake.


**A/N: I'm in a rut, and I'm lacking inspiration. Somebody help me, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appeared in the actual games.**

**Rawk, Shock, and a Barrel**

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Those words were screeched over the Glitz Pit intercom one morning. Pretty much everyone was jolted awake by it, as it was sort of early in the morning and everyone (except for Jolene) was sleeping.

That "everyone" happened to include Rawk Hawk, and Rawk Hawk hates being woken up for no reason.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rawk Hawk muttered, quickly changing into his usual outfit and heading to the manager's office. "If this is a prank, then so help me, I'm gonna..."

He stopped short after opening the door. There was Jolene, and she was staring into the eyes of another hawk.

This hawk was slightly shorter than Rawk Hawk, and he had the same golden feathers and ear-wings. He had muscles, but they were barely noticeable. Instead of sunglasses, he wore goggles, and his hair was up in spikes. Long pink rubber gloves covered most of his arms, and he wore a light blue shirt over his chest. He also wore dark blue oil-stained overalls and a pair of black boots.

"...What do you want from me?" Jolene asked, looking at the hawk.

"I just came here to say hello to everyone!" the hawk replied.

"It's a bit too early in the morning," Jolene stated. "You should come when everyone's awake."

"Yeah, what she said!" Rawk Hawk chimed in. "What the heck are you even doing here, anyway?"

The other hawk turned to look at Rawk Hawk, and instantly ran towards the wrestler and hugged him.

"Hey there, Rawk!" the hawk greeted. "It's been quite some time since I last saw you!"

"Rawk Hawk, do you know this guy?" Jolene asked.

Rawk Hawk sighed. He didn't want to have to explain this...

"This is Shock Hawk," Rawk Hawk began. "He's my twin brother."

"We began hatching at the same time," Shock explained. "Although, since I was only halfway out of my egg by the time he was completely hatched, does that make me younger than him?"

"It sure doesn't make you any less annoying," Rawk Hawk grumbled. "Now I can see why Mom always liked you best: both of you were goody-goodies!"

Shock laughed. "Yeah, I remember how you and Dad would sometimes trade insults with each other! Then Mom would be like, 'Rawk, say you're sorry!' and then Dad woud be like, 'No, son! Don't do it! This is getting good!' Those were the days..."

"You'd better not say that again," Rawk Hawk growled. "'Cause when you say that, it makes it seem like we're old men."

"But we're not old!" Shock declared. "We got 80 or 90-something years ahead of us! So, what do you do for a living?"

"This is the Glitz Pit, where wrestlers duke it out and see who's stronger!" Rawk Hawk explained. "And I just so happen to be the champion! You could have joined me and then we'd both live the good life! But no! You had to go to college instead of just quitting after high school like I did, and so you're not as strong or popular as I am!"

Rawk Hawk lifted up the office couch to prove his point.

"Man, you're strong!" Shock shouted. "But anyway, I'm an inventor, and I also like modifying stuff! And I owe it all to my two secret weapons: my brain...and THIS!"

Shock pulled out an open-ended wrench.

"Check out my wrench! Ooh, you're so jealous! But you chose to rely on brawn to solve all of your problems, so you don't need my wrench! FEAR THE POWER OF MY WRENCH, BROTHER!"

Shock stood there, holding his wrench in the air and posing dramatically.

"Okay...Shock, what the heck did you eat for breakfast this morning?" Rawk Hawk asked.

"Sugary cereal," Shock replied, twirling his wrench and then putting it away. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you think I asked?" Rawk Hawk answered. "By the way, aren't you gonna be late for something?"

"Oh, right!" Shock yelled. "I have to go see that big green lizard and talk with him about his new inventions! We'll have to continue this discussion later!"

Shock pulled out a little remote and pressed the button on it. After a minute, an aircraft that resembled a barrel landed outside of the Glitz Pit, and Shock ran outside, followed by Rawk Hawk and Jolene.

"A barrel?" Rawk Hawk asked, before bursting into laughter. "Ha ha ha! Are you kidding me?!"

Shock leaned closer to his brother.

"I made it look like a barrel because I made the ship out of nonflammable material," Shock explained. "My enemies, however, will think it's flammable, so they'll bring lots of fire weapons and try to burn the ship, but they'll only exhaust their fuel tanks in the process! Clever, isn't it?"

Rawk Hawk blinked. "Whatever...now will you let me get back to sleep?!"

"Okay, I gotta go see that lizard anyway!" Shock replied, waving to his brother before heading inside the ship. "See you soon!"

A minute later, the aircraft left the area, leaving Rawk Hawk and Jolene outside by themselves.

"He may be my brother, but he is the biggest weirdo I've ever met," Rawk Hawk stated. "Now I'm going back to sleep. My crazy brother doesn't understand that I need to sleep if I wanna keep my image, and Jolene, you have no idea how much I love being adored!"

_Actually, I kinda do..._ Jolene thought as Rawk Hawk went inside the Glitz Pit and headed for his room.

**A/N: I don't care if anyone's OOC. I wrote this to introduce Shock, who will appear in a few more fics.**


End file.
